From a Dream
by esu-chan
Summary: What can Cagalli do when someone... from her dreams, and from her past, comes back into her life? AC, some KL


Two young children were on the see-saw in the playground. The sun was setting, and the wind was a gentle breeze. The children's hair flew as they went up, and down, up, and down.

"_Hey, Cagalli!" The blue haired child shouted over the sound of the wind to his friend, with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Guess what?"_

_The blonde haired girl thought for a moment. "I don't know. What is it, Athrun, tell me!" She stuck out her tongue childishly. Then she grinned._

_Athrun smiled with joy. He liked seeing her happy and smiling. He always got nervous when she was angry, especially with her twin brother and his best friend, Kira. "My daddy said we're moving in two days! We're gonna move to a big city. There are lots of big buildings there... I don't remember what it's called. Something like... Plant... I think." Athrun pushed his feet up, sending Cagalli's end to the ground._

_Cagalli froze. Her legs didn't push the ground. Instead, she sat, stunned. She looked at Athrun, eyes wide, and smiled. "Really? Wow! You're so lucky!" She shouted with happiness. "You're still gonna play in this park everyday, right? And you'll visit me n' Kira?"_

_Athrun sat swinging his legs as he looked down at Cagalli. "Well, daddy said that it's too far to come back. He said he doesn't think we'll ever come back." He mumbled sadly. He stared at the ground, then looked back to Cagalli. She wasn't smiling anymore._

"_You're... Not... going to come back?" She replied, with a blank stare. "But... it's not fair! You said you'd be here forever, with Kira... and with me!" She was shouting now. Tears were forming in her eyes. "It's not fair... Athrun, I hate you!" Cagalli jumped off the see-saw, sending Athrun to the ground with a thud, and ran home. She looked back at the playground one more time, and saw him staring at her. Taking a deep breath, she ran up the steps leading into her house, and slammed the door.

* * *

_

_Whump!_ A pillow hit her head, hard, making it ache.

"KIRA!" Cagalli screamed. "JERK!"

"Geez, wake up, you dope. You've been sleeping forever. Today's the first day of school, and you're gonna be late already!" Kira paused, looking at his angrytwin sister, who was glaring daggers at him. Then he grinned. "Oh. Sorry. Dreaming of him again, aren't you. Dreaming of Ath-" A pillow hit his face this time.

"DAMMIT, KIRA! LEAVE ME ALONE!" Cagalli screamed, even louder this time. She jumped out of bed and grabbed the pillow that had fell to the floor, and hit her brother again.

"Geez, calm down! I'm leaving already!" Kira laughed. Using his arms as a shield, he blocked another blow to the head from Cagalli. He put his arms down. "Anyways, hurry up. I heard the grade 12 teachers don't even let you in if you're late." Slinging his backpack onto his shoulder, he thundered down the stairs to the kitchen.

Cagalli sighed, closed the door, and sank back onto her bead. She was always dreaming the same dream. The time when Athrun left. The time when it hurt the most. She looked at the ceiling, and sighed again. "_Why do I still miss him so much? He was Kira's best friend, not mine..."_

"Cagalli! Hurry up, will ya? The early bus is gonna be here in a few minutes!"

"Be patient! I'll be down in a bit." She jumped off her bed, and headed to her closet.

* * *

"Lacus!" Both of them shouted at the same time. A familiar pink haired girl turned around to see them running to her.

"Kira! Cagalli!" Lacus replied in a warm and joyful voice, almost as if she was singing. "I've missed you two so much!" The blonde noticed that her brown haired twin was blushing slightly as she said that.

Cagalli laughed. "Wow, Lacus. Were you really that lonely for only two days? I mean, we spent the whole day at the mall together on Saturday!"

The three laughed. They had met each other at the beginning of grade 11, when the twins had moved from Heliopolis to Orb. Lacus was also new to the school.(A/N – I forgot to tell you, the colonies in Gundam SEED/ Destiny are cities here. Anyways, back to the story...) In that short time, Kira and Cagalli, with Lacus, had become one of the most popular students in the school. Girls drooled over Kira, and guys dreamed of being with Lacus and Cagalli. The three were friendly to others, but they never showed any interest in actually dating.

The bell rang, which signaled for the students to go to their homeroom. Luckily, the three best friends were in the same class this year.

The brown haired boy looked at the map. "Ah.. Let's see. Says here... room 23..." They continued slowly down the hall, looking for room 23.

"Oh, Kira! It's right here!" said Lacus, tugging on his shirt. Again, Kira blushed... And Cagalli didn't fail to notice it. She smirked. "_I knew it. I knew it all along..."_She thought gleefully.

Upon entering the classroom, they saw a large group of girls crowding around the back of the room. They were flirts, and would do anything to get a guy's attention.

"Must be some 'hot, sexy new guy' worth drooling over. I heard there was a new kid anyways." Cagalli stated sarcastically, as her twin and her best friend laughed. She looked over again. "Yup, must be, if even Meer is there. Oh, look, Fllay's there too."

Kira looked disgusted. "Don't even mention that name. I'm on a... ahem, a 'blah' Alaster free life." He scowled as he turned away. "I can't believe I'm in her class."

Last year, Fllay Alaster was one of Kira's many stalkers. Except she wasn't like the rest. To describe Fllay, emphasize, 'stalk'. Kira had spent the whole year running away from her. Towards the end of the year, she had lightened the stalking, but kept conspiring to get her hands on Kira.

Cagalli turned to Lacus. "And Meer... Doesn't she idolize you or something?"She turned back to face the flirting girls, and looked with disdain at Meer's back. She looked just like Lacus, almost like her twin. But when you talked to her, a huge difference in their personality was noticed. She was loudmouthed, selfish, greedy, a huge flirt, and was very clingy. On guys, anyways. Lacus, on the other hand, was kind, calm, quiet, and had a beautiful singing voice.

Lacus giggled, then smiled. "Well, I guess you could say that." She gave Meer a look of pity, but turned away.

Suddenly, there was a sound of a ruler hitting a desk. "Everyone, please settle down! I'm your homeroom teacher, Mwu La Flaga. I would like all of you to stand against the back wall, so we can decide a seating plan."

All the students hurried to the wall, but the flirts were still crowded around the new kid.

"_I honestly couldn't care less." _Cagalli thought, as she looked over at Meer, Fllay, and the other girls with deep disgust.

Mr. La Flaga was holding a black plastic bag, which no one could see through. He said, "In this bag, there are pieces of paper with numbers on them. As you can see, the desks have bits of tape with numbers on them. Two desks in a group, same numbers. When I come around, take a number, and don't look. No switching!" He told them with a gleam in his eye.

Kira, Cagalli, and Lacus all grabbed a piece of paper. With their hearts pounding, they opened the papers up.

"Number 3..." Kira mumbled. "What did you two get?"

"Really, Kira?" Lacus squealed with excitement. "I got that too!"She showed him her little yellow slip of paper.

Kira blushed again. "_Man, that was totally luck. I totally lucked out." _Grinning, he said, "Come on, let's go sit down." He looked at Cagalli, and teased, "Good luck. Maybe you'll even land with that 'hot, sexy new guy!'" he teased.

Cagalli looked at her slip of paper. "_Number 6..."_ She shuffled around the room, found her desk, and sat down. "_Perfect. Kira and Lacus are on the other side of the room. I'll probably get stuck with some weirdo.. or even worse... Meer or Fllay."_

A voice broke her thoughts. "Uh, this is desk 6, right?"

"_That voice. It's familiar. Someone from last year, I bet."_

Cagalli turned around to look at her desk partner. "Yeah, thi-" She broke off, and her eyes widened. The blue hair... the emerald green eyes. She knew them all too well. They were in her dreams every night.

"A...ATHRUN?"

* * *

Hello from esuchan! Ohh... my first AsuCaga fanfic. My second fanfic in total. I did another one on Daisuke and Riku, from DN Angel. Anyways, how was this story? Whatdid you think?Boring? Slow? Confusing? I had fun writing the dream.Please comment. And no flaming please! 


End file.
